


Syncopation

by CherryTreeBlosom



Series: Look For My Cue [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Musician Castiel (Supernatural), Musician Gabriel (Supernatural), Musician Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryTreeBlosom/pseuds/CherryTreeBlosom
Summary: The Winchester family comes to Stanford to see Sam's end of the year performances.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Look For My Cue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Syncopation

**Author's Note:**

> Syncopation - A musical term meaning a variety of rhythms played together to make a piece of music, making part or all of a tune or piece of music off-beat. The technique is used to create confusion and discomfort.

Sam had promised to give the family a tour of Stanford at the end of the week, busy with his final jury performance of the year until then. Taking the music major equivalent of a final, Sam had signed up for the first spot which left him with a full week on campus until the semester ended.

Bobby had agreed to give Dean extra time off and he’d jumped at the chance to head down to California early. Mary needed to stay in Kansas until the end of the school year and insisted that it was okay Dean was so excited to see his brother. 

Dean had stopped for coffee, ducking away when the women had decided on a shopping trip. Dean was outside, soaking up the California sun and realizing he felt guilty looking at the chicks near him. His mind kept staying back to Cassie. She hadn’t been able to get the time off work to come out to California with Dean. So he’d left their now shared apartment reluctantly and promised to send plenty of pictures.

His eyes were roaming around when he spotted a blonde girl that he couldn’t quite place. The blonde woman waiting in line seemed so familiar and Dean couldn’t figure out why. He watched her order and after another minute of trying not to look like he was staring, she stepped outside and it all clicked into place for Dean.

“Hey. Sorry to bother you. You’re Jessica Moore right?” He asked, standing up.

She turned towards him. “Do I know you?”

“No sorry, I’m Dean.” He said as if that made perfect sense. He extended his right hand, she didn’t take it. “I’m Sam Winchester’s brother.” 

She nodded. “Oh yeah I know Sam. He’s uh a good guy.” She still sounded unsure.

“You don’t have to pretend, I know you guys are thicker than thieves.” 

She pulled her hand back. “What?” Now this was just confusing.

“I know you and Sammy are dating.” 

She balked. “Did he tell you that? God what kind of freak family are you guys?” She glared at him and stormed off. 

Dean shook his head and turned back to his table. Stopping himself from calling Sam then and there he resolved to confront his brother that night.

*******

She was going to kill Sam Winchester.

That gangly good-for-nothing freshman was apparently some freak spreading lies about his dating history. Probably telling guys on campus that she was easy.

She spotted him outside of that stupid music building. Sam was holding his bass against his side and speaking to another student. He was shorter than Sam, holding two small black instrument cases and speaking animatedly. Jessica took a moment to really look at the two of them. Sam was leaning down slightly, enraptured by the man gesticulating in front of him and smiling down at him. 

Jessica picked up her pace and all but crashed into Sam. “You!” 

Sam straightened up. “Um, hey Jessica.” Gabriel gave him a questioning look and Sam just shrugged. 

“Don’t play dumb you asshole!” She shoved Sam before clarifying. “Why are you telling people we slept together!” 

Sam blanched and his hands were twitching. “W-what?”

“I ran into Dean.” She said. Understanding washed across Sam’s featured. 

“Your brother?” The man next to Sam asked. Reminding Jess that he was there. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” She asked tersely. 

He winked and offered his hand. “Name’s Gabriel. Sam’s amigo.” 

She didn’t shake it and just glared back at Sam who was glancing around with a worried expression. “I’m glad you’re not a total loner Sam, but your buddy really doesn’t need to be here for this conversation.” 

Sam blushed. “Jessica I don’t know what Dean said to you but it’s probably not true.” 

She narrowed here eyes. “So you don’t deny that you told him about us.” 

“Look Jess, can we maybe talk about this somewhere else.” He asked. “I promise there is a good explanation for all of this.” 

She relented after taking in his expression and followed Sam into the music building. He set his bass down and found a couch tucked into corner. Gabriel had followed them and Jess was starting to get annoyed at their whole conjoined schtick. 

“Does he need to be here?” She asked after sitting down across from Sam and Gabriel. 

Sam fumbled, making a few thinking sounds before Gabriel cut in. “I’m just here as a friend. Believe me I want this explanation too.” 

That reasoning only confused Jess but she let it go. “So… why are you going around telling people that we’re dating?” 

Sam’s face seemed to somehow flush even further. “First off. I only told my bother okay.” 

She crossed her arms. “That makes it better?” 

Sam leaned forward and pressed his fingers to his lips. “It’s not. I’m sorry. Also I hope my bother didn’t say anything too perverted to you.” His voice was close to cracking. “I never thought he’d see you or even remember you. God what are the fucking odds?” His voice trailing off, seeming to be speaking more to himself at the end.

Jess just narrowed her eyes, waiting for this supposedly good reason. 

“I told him we’re dating because your name was the first one I thought of. I never would have done that if I ever thought he’d meet you. I mean Dean lives in Kansas and I told him in like February.” Sam sat back and seemed to be steeling himself. “I told my brother we’re dating because I’m in the closet.” 

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Sam Winchester was gay? Jess had been expecting some bullshit reason related to trying to impress his family that she’d easily be able to brush off and ruin his reputation with. 

“What?” 

Sam gave a wet laugh, she noticed Gabriel’s fingers linking with his. “I had a hickey when I went back home for a funeral, a stupid hickey man. My brother was pestering me about who I’m dating and I couldn’t just say I was single so I said you.” 

Jess thought for a second. “Why me?”

“Because you’re blonde and your name genuinely was the first one I thought of. I showed him a pic from your instagram and I don’t know maybe he has a perfect memory or he found you online. Either way I am sorry Jess.” Sam was squeezing Gabriel’s fingers. 

“It’s okay.” Jess was starting to feel guilty about her reaction. 

“No it’s not. I dragged you into my cowardice.” Sam replied. Gabriel shot him a disapproving look. “I appreciate that you forgive me Jessica but you don’t need to act like it doesn’t matter.” 

Jess looked at the two in front of her for a minute, taking in their easy body language. “So are you two…?” 

Sam nodded and Gabriel smiled before confirming her suspicions. “Yeah. I guess it looked like a was a dick-wad friend intruding on you guys but I wanted to understand what was going on.” He wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist. “But I like this dork quite a lot and would have been sad to know he was two timing me.” Jessica laughed at that. 

An awful thought struck Jess and she tried to offer an olive branch. “I mean if you like need to keep lying to your brother for like safety or something you can.” 

Sam waved her off. “No I was planning to tell my brother anyway. I lied to him cause of old habits and have found out he might not share the same opinions as my dad.” He laughed to himself before continuing. “My uncle told me about the fact that he’s obsessed with these lesbian moms from our home town and thinks they’re awesome. I just mean that I know he’s not like totally repulsed by it you know.” 

Jess let it go. “Well then I uh,” She looked down at her watch. “I guess I need to go to class.” 

She wasn’t met with protest and decided to go back to her dorm.

*******

After Jessica left Sam shot his brother a quick text. Asking to meet in person to talk and offered a spot on campus—said he’d be in the main quad. Dean agreed and Sam’s hands were still shaking a bit when he turned his phone off. 

Gabriel was still sitting next to him on the couch. “You okay?” 

“Oh yeah.” Sam replied. Gabriel frowned at him. “What? I’m fine okay.” 

“Do you want me to come with you? Man in your corner you know.” He offered with exaggerated glibness. 

“No I need to do this myself.” Sam said. 

Gabriel nodded and Sam stood up deliberately. He grabbed his Bass and decided to put it away in the music building, he wasn’t going to be playing much today. 

Sam made his way outside, trying to calm down. Every scenario with his brother running through his head. Sure Dean knew about queer people but his own brother coming out might be weird.

Sam found an open table outside relatively easily. Dean strolled up about ten minutes later and waved at Sam. He waved back and as Dean sat down Sam beat him to the punch.

“I ran into Jessica and realized that I should explain.” 

Dean laughed. “I figured you had something you were itching to talk about.” His eyes were tracking some girls walking across the lawn. 

Sam stopped fidgeting long enough to reprimand his brother for his leering. 

“Okay Sammy spit it out. I mean I get it if you didn’t want to tell me that she dumped you but I don’t see why we had to meet here. I mean we were gonna hook up for dinner.” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah about that… um Jess and I never dated.” 

Dean’s expression sobered, “What?” 

“Yeah I uh never dated her.” Dean just stared at his brother. Clearly expecting further explanation. Sam was drumming his fingers against the table, trying to take a deep enough breath to calm his heart. “I said that I was dating Jessica Moore because you were hounding me about my dating life and I didn’t wanna tell you who it really is.” 

“What are you like hot for teacher or something? Worried I wouldn’t approve?” Dean asked with a glimmer in his eye. 

“No uhh, well I didn’t wanna tell you cause it’s I mean everything else I told you was true. We met through music and all that, but uh well he’s a he. I’m dating a guy.” 

Dean didn’t say anything. He was gaping at Sam trying to comprehend what he’d just heard. 

“It’s actually Gabriel. The guy from my jazz trio that I told you about.” Sam offered. 

Dean was silent for another moment. “Why didn’t you just tell me that?” 

Sam actually laughed. “Really? Come on of course I was nervous about telling you with how Dad was about it.” 

Dean frowned. “Dad knew?” 

“No, but he didn’t need to know to make it clear how he felt.” 

Dean tilted his head in confusion. “I mean I know that the guy was a bit old fashioned sometimes, but he wasn’t actually like homophobic or whatever. Donna and Jody were always around and Bobby was always cool.” 

Sam shook his head slightly, Dean really just was ignorant. “Yeah Donna and Jody were around all the time, and after they left the room he’d call them dykes. He didn’t know I like guys but he still called me a fag for playing music and wanting to go to college.” 

“Yeah but come on Sammy that’s like just how those guys talk.” Dean offered. 

“Bobby doesn’t talk like that.” Sam snapped.

“W-wait, Bobby knows?” Dean asked. 

“Yes.” Sam said. “I told him when he drove me to the airport after Dad’s funeral.

“You told Bobby but didn’t tell me?” Now Dean sounded offended more than anything about that. 

“Come on Dean I was nervous about what you’d say. You worshiped the ground the man walked on of course I was nervous.” Sam countered. 

Dean raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. “Okay okay. I’m sorry all right. I didn’t think that you’d be such a girl about what Dad said I’m sorry it hurt your feelings.” 

“You’re doing it, exactly what he did.” Sam said shaking his head. “How would you have felt if he called you a disgusting queer every day under his breath. Or every time he picked me up from school and rehearsals. I was never good enough.” Sam’s voice was shaking. “Bobby said you got in a fight with him about me and college but maybe that was an exaggeration too.” 

Dean had paled. “I did get in a fight with him about college. I mean I know all this shit is good for you I didn’t get why he acted like that. Sammy look at me.” He reached over to Sam’s spamming fingers. “Did he really say that shit all the time? I thought it was just the once.” 

Sam could tell he was close to crying. “Yeah Dean, it was all the time.” He chose to mask his voice with hostility.

“Fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t-I didn’t know okay. Seriously Sam I think your music stuff is cool. You’re like a rock star.” 

Sam laughed. “You really didn’t know?” 

“No. God he was a bastard wasn’t he. I don’t know a whole lotta gay people Sam but I don’t wanna be like a dick. You’re my brother and if you like taking it up the ass I ain’t judging.” 

“Gross Dean.” Sam flicked his brother’s hand away which earned a laugh. 

They talked a bit longer, Sam divulged a few more details about Gabriel and revealed that he was aware of his brother’s underwear preferences. Dean seemed to be able to relate a bit more after that, acknowledging that their father probably wouldn’t have taken very kindly to that. 

… 

A week later Sam found himself on stage with Gabriel and Castiel in front of more people than he’d excepted. They were playing one of Castiel’s original compositions and seemed to be getting good reactions from the audience, adjudicators remained impossible to read. 

Before he knew it they were done and packing up backstage when Dean and Mary found them. 

“Mom hey, this is Castiel and Gabriel.” He said while pointing to the two of them. 

Castiel looked up momentarily before returning to packing up his stuff. Gabriel however set his trumpet down and walked over to greet them. 

He extended his hand to Mary Winchester. “Pleasure to meet you ma’am.” 

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you Gabriel.” Mary said pleasantly. 

The first day Mary was in California Sam explained everything. Telling her about Gabriel and his fake girlfriend over dinner. She didn’t do anything overtly homophobic, did argue about John Winchester’s intentions a bit but eventually let it go after Sam agreed to drop the topic as well. 

She was smiling at Gabriel, if he noticed her unease he decided not to comment on it. Gabriel turned on the charm and spoke to Mary the entire way to the restaurant. 

They were about a block away from the spot, Sam and Dean were walking a few paces behind. 

“Meeting the parents is a pretty big deal.” Dean said. 

Sam shrugged, “I guess, I’m gonna meet his family this summer too. It’s tentative but Gabriel invited me to their like summer house.” 

Dean whistled, “Didn’t tell me he’s loaded.” 

Sam nodded. “He barely talks about it himself, and I think his family is loaded but not him. They pay for the apartment he shares with Castiel but I don’t think he has more than a couple grand in his bank account.” 

Dean nodded. “You like him a lot don’t you.” 

“I’m comfortable with him. I like being around him and I like talking to him.” 

“I feel that way with Cassie.” Dean said in understanding. 

“Dean Winchester going soft I see.” Sam said before poking his brother’s rib cage. 

But instead of denying it like he probably would have normally Dean just smiled. “Yeah, after I moved in with her I started wondering if I want to put a ring on it. I mean I think she’s my girl Sam.” 

Sam tried to hide his surprise at his brother’s admission. “Wow. Dean Winchester getting married.” 

“Don’t go spreading it around town.” Dean said, with false threat in his voice. “Seriously though, I am glad you’re like happy.” 

“Thanks Dean, I really do like him." 

A moment later Gabriel, who was not waiting at the restaurant entrance, smirked at Sam. Mary had gone inside to get their table. 

"Talking about me?" He asked. 

"Only the bad things." Sam said smirking. 

Gabriel laughed, before gripping Sam's hand. "Wouldn't expect anything else." Then he kissed Sam a bit messier than usual just to mess with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately this fic did not flow as much for me as the other two. My supernatural renaissance has kind of faded out since winter break and I'm getting ideas for fics in different fandoms (the spring semester is also already filling my schedule). 
> 
> This was a one-shot then I got real excited about, I planned quite a lot and now I regret leaving part two as a cliff hanger cause I liked that one. This one feels a bit rushed but Sam coming out to Dean felt like an appropriate end.
> 
> These fics got my fanfic juices going again for the first time years and I am so grateful to everyone who read/commented/left kudos etc. You're an MVP


End file.
